The NOAH Files Vol 1
by Mystery64
Summary: Sequel to NOAH. Watch as Blinx rebuilds her life and has lots of adventures with the Autobots. Tons of humor and loads of sister scenes. R&R Pleezies
1. New Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: I no own TF:A or the characters, Hasbro does. Blinx 182 is mine. The following stores I don't own: Hot Topic, Pac Sun, Claire's, Wet Seal, and Victoria's Secret.**

**Summary: Blinx gets some new clothes.**

NEW WARDROBE.

Blinx 182 woke up in a strange large room with stacked boxes and partially broken windows, she was confused about where she was and how she got there until she realized she was in the Autobot base. Optimus Prime had allowed Blinx to temporarily reside in the base so she could rest and recover from the ordeal 7 days ago.

During those days, she was reunited with her creator Isaac Sumdac, reformed her sister relationship with Sari, and got to know the Autobots a little better since getting off on the wrong foot the first time she saw them. They were all very good to her in her time of need and she became good friends with each of them, but she was still unsure about Ratchet because of his gruff nature.

Her wounds were getting better with each passing day as well, Ratchet checked on them daily and would change the bandages whenever needed. The days went smooth and quiet, there were no reports of the drones anywhere in the city, they were probably too scared to even show themselves around there again.

With a gentle stretch, Blinx climbed out of her makeshift bed and made her way down the hall to the living quarters where everyone was present.

"Hey, look who's finally up. How're ya feeling, Blinx?" Bumblebee said.

"Much better today." Blinx replied. "How long was I snoozing?"

"About 3 and a half hours, it's just about 10:30." Sari said.

"Really? that's a lot later than I've usually slept."

Sari then threw her a white T-shirt, a pair of grey sweatpants, and a pair of flip-flops.

"What're these for?" Blinx asked.

"For you to wear when we go to the mall. I'm going to take you shopping for some new clothes, cuz' there's no way you're going to be wearing that anymore." Sari said.

Blinx then realized she was right, the NOAH had been wearing the same dirty ragged gown every day for the past 6 years since she was kidnapped, and it was definitely time for a change. After Blinx showered and dressed in the outfit, she and Sari headed to the mall with Bumblebee to drive them.

When they got there, the yellow bot was told to wait outside, cuz' hell, he couldn't fit through the door, but brought along something to keep him busy for a while. The first store the sisters went into was Krak-a-Laka, Sari began to rummage through some racks, picking out different things.

"Ooh, this would look cute on you." She said to Blinx.

She displayed a spring themed halter-top, blue Capri pants with bejeweled pockets, yellow open-toe sling back shoes, and a frilly yellow headband. Blinx frowned at the outfit and her sister.

"Do I look like a Barbie doll to you? I am not wearing that." She rudely said.

"Hmm, not the girly-girl type, huh? Ok, what do you think suits you?"

Blinx began to rummage through the racks herself while picking the ones she would like. She then went into the fitting rooms and came out wearing a magenta tube top with a high-cut fishnet shirt underneath, blue flare jeans with a belt with an ornamental buckle with a heart in the middle and tow circles on each side, azure calf-high boots, a bubblegum pink kerchief, and a cerulean baseball cap with a blue shamrock in the middle.

"Ooh, rockin'." Sari complemented.

"Totally, this would be great for parties and raves." Blinx said.

After paying for the outfit, they headed over to Wet Seal for the next one. After hitting Hot Topic, Delusion, Pac Sun, Club Capricorn, and Virgo Vertigo, they stopped at the food court for lunch. They popped into Victoria's Secret to buy undergarments, Blinx was a 36 DD-cup in bra size and a 6 in underwear size, they got some sleepwear as well.

They stopped last in Claire's to get some accessories that would go great with the outfits and left the mall. Bumblebee drove them back to the base and the sisters rushed to Blinx's room, grinning like hyper maniacs. The Autobots were curious as to what they were up to, a few minutes later, Sari came in holding up Blinx's ragged gown.

"Hey guys. Any of you know what this is?"

"Um…that's the piece of clothing that Blinx was wearing." Prowl answered. "Why are you asking?"

"Because she wont be needing it anymore, it's garbage now." Sari said, tossing the gown into the trashcan beside her. "Everyone, get ready to set your optics on the new and improved Blinx."

She gracefully stepped aside and Blinx sashayed into the room. She now wore a sleeveless maroon catsuit with dark maroon strips down the sides and a light maroon collar similar to Sari's, only cut low and had an amber stone embedded in the middle. She also wore leather maroon thick-heel kinky boots, dark maroon snap-strap fingerless gloves, and a mock gold chocker with a dark amber stone pendant.

It only took one look to make the Autobots' mouths drop wide open in absolute shock. Bulkhead's jaw detached itself and fell off, Bumblebee toppled over face down, and Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl just stood with their mouths agape. They've only seen Blinx in one piece of clothing since day one, now it's like she's a whole different person, it was just shocking.

Blinx giggled at their reactions and wished she had a camera. Luckily Sari had one and took a picture, she said she'd give it to her later.

"I see you're all speechless. I take that as a 'you look hot' complement?" Blinx said in a sexy tone.

She then began to put on a show of seductive poses to show off her new look, making the meches turn hotter than a flame on a welding torch.

"Ok, I think that's enough, Blinx." Sari said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll give them time to cool of before showing them the next outfit."

The sisters began to laugh as they headed back to Blinx's room, leaving the bots frozen in their spots as their cooling fans whirred like crazy.

**I bet you can just picture the looks on their faces in your mindsXD**


	2. Renovations

**Summary: The Autobots help Blinx fix up an old abandoned factory for her to live in.**

RENOVATIONS.

Blinx had spent the last two and a half hours looking through the classified sections, trying to find a new place to live. She had recently announced to the Autobots that now she had fully recovered, she'd be finding her own place to live in.

None of them thought it was a good idea because they were concerned for her safety, but they respected her independence and didn't argue with her choice. After the third hour came by, Blinx scattered the papers on the floor in frustration and slammed her head on the table. Everyone turned their attention to the distressed girl, wondering what her problem was.

"Is there something wrong, Blinx?" Optimus asked.

"You damn right there's something wrong! None of these apartments are right for me." Blinx complained.

"Well, where are you going to live if you don't like them?" Sari asked.

"Well, we know Sumdac Towers is out of the question. If those Drones do return, that's the first place they'll look." Prime said.

"And the biggest piss-off is that none of these apartments are made to house 10 people in one room." Blinx said.

"Why would you want that?" Bulkhead questioned.

"For my brothers and sisters. When they're found, we'll need to all live in a place where we can be safe."

"But where else is there to look? I mean, it's not like there's another building in Detroit that's completely worn down and forgotten." Bumblebee said.

Suddenly something pinged in Sari's head and got an idea.

"I think I've got the perfect place."

She told everyone to come to the place near old Detroit so she could show them. After driving for 10 and a half minutes, they came in the presence of a large factory with a worn down appearance and letters missing from the sign.

"The 6 Walls Box Factory?" Blinx questioned.

"Yep. It's been abandoned for 20 years since the 6 Walls company went bankrupt, no one's even bothered to tear it down. this'll be the perfect safe haven for you." Sari said.

They all walked in through the ship out door to take a look inside, it wasn't too bad as the outside and it looked strongly sturdy. Blinx began to explore the factory's floors and rooms, quite pleased with the way things looked, she decided to make it her home.

"This is perfect. Strong structure, big enough for 20 or more people, set in a place where no one would think to look, and it won't cost me jack squat. All it needs is to be gutted a bit and fixed on the inside and stay looking like crap on the outside. You think you guys can help me with this?"

"We would be glad to help." Optimus said.

Everyone spent most of the night gathering stuff they could use from the dumpsite. The next day, they went to the factory and began working on the renovations. They first worked on taking out the old machines that were broken and useless and putting up new plaster on the walls and sanding them down.

Bulkhead was mixing the plaster and was getting some of it under his armor. Bumblebee tried to use a power washer to clean him off, but misfired and hit Ratchet, causing the angry medic to chase him around with a belt sander. After everyone managed to calm them down, they continued to finish the sanding.

They then began working on welding new support beams into the structure, Bumblebee got burned a couple times due to mishandling the torch and some pipes fell on a couple heads, but didn't cause anything fatal. After 2 days of renovating, it was finally time to furnish the inside.

In the dumpsite, they found a couple cabinets, a stove, a dishwasher, a sink, a table and a couple chairs, and a fridge for a kitchen. A couch and a coffee table for the living quarters. A washer and dryer for clothes. Some old nightstands and a bed frame for a bedroom, Sari bought the mattress at a depot. These items were in good shape, but some needed to be patched up. They even found an old 2006 plasma screen TV that could be fixed as well as an old DVD player.

Blinx had picked her room and asked Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari to help her paint it, they gladly accepted. She had picked a dim primrose color, Sari suggested a brighter color, but Blinx said she wanted this color. The painting went smooth at first, until Bumblebee fell off the crate he was standing on to paint the ceiling and the contents of the paint can splattered all over Sari.

She wasn't too happy about it ruining her clothes, so she picked up a can and threw the paint at Bumblebee, however he dodged it and the paint hit Blinx instead. Bumblebee started to laugh as she stood covered in a primrose cocoon, Blinx angrily threw her brush at his face, splattering him with paint.

A paint fight suddenly began as tension between the 4 snapped, primrose splattered everywhere as paint was thrown and everyone was smacking each other with their brushes. The fun suddenly ended when Ratchet came in and started yelling at them for acting immature.

After the painting was finished, Blinx and Sari broke-in the new shower room that was installed the day before and washed the paint off themselves. Bumblebee and Bulkhead had to go outside with the power washer and spray themselves down, afterwards, they had to help the others rig the electrical cables to a power source. As nightfall came, the last of the fixings was installed and the job was done.

"Well done, guys, the place looks great." Blinx said.

"Uh…I don't see anything different, it still looks worn down." Bulkhead said.

"That's because we only fixed up the inside of the building, Bulkhead." Bumblebee told him.

"Oh…right."

"Well, I agree that we did a great job, and Blinx will be happy living here." Optimus said.

"You bet I will." Blinx replied.

**Well that was awfully nice of them to help her.**


	3. Errands

**Summary: Blinx and Sari run some errands.**

**Don't own Hooters.**

ERRANDS.

Sari lay facedown on her bed in a lazy state, nothing good was happening today and she was so bored. No criminal activities had been reported in a week and there no accidents or emergencies that needed attending to, it was definitely a dull day.

Sari suddenly heard a knocking on her window, she lifted her face from her pillow and saw Blinx suspended in front of her window, wearing a safety harness. Shocked and confused, Sari opened the window to let her in. Blinx let herself in and unhooked the ropes from the harness.

"Hey, little sis. Whut up?" She said.

"How'd you get up to my window? It's like on the very top of the tower." Sari asked.

"A grappling hook and mountain climbing gear, found them in the dumpsite."

Sari raised an eyebrow at Blinx like she was crazy.

"You know, could've just used the main entrance. Being the created daughter of Isaac Sumdac, you have access to the tower all the time."

"Yeah, but this is much more fun." Blinx replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sari asked.

"I was going to run some errands and I was wondering if you wanted to help me."

"Sure, I had nothing to do anyway."

Sari informed her father that she was going to join Blinx on an errand trip, Professor Sumdac asked her to tell her sister to pick up something for him and she said she would. The sisters took the mountain rope down the building to the street where a utility bike was waiting for them.

"Whoa, where'd you get that?" Sari asked.

"The dumpsite, I swear you can find anything there." Blinx said.

"So what do we need to do?"

"I wrote the tasks down on this paper."

Blinx handed Sari a piece of paper and she read off the to do's.

"Get some pillows for couch, get a gallon of milk, get new paint for Bulkhead, pick up package for…Mr. Carlks? Who's that."

"The manager at the Hooters on West Nile Street, I guess I didn't tell you I got a job there a month ago."

"You got a job at Hooters?! That restaurant is a shameful place."

"Maybe so, but I need to earn money and it's the only place that doesn't need to see your high school education. As long as you've got great boobs and are at the legal age, they don't give a rat's ass."

They got on the bike with Sari sitting on the back rack and ran the first errand on the list. After getting the milk and the paint, they went down to the post office to pick up the package for Blinx's boss. They then road down to the restaurant to give it to him, it was the first time Sari had ever been into Hooters and she didn't find it the least bit family friendly.

Afterwards, they went back to the post office to pick up Blinx's paycheck. They went down to the pet store so Blinx could get some chew blocks for one of her co-worker's hamster. After that, they went to Burger Bot for lunch. After picking up the Nitrox game Bumblebee asked her to get, Blinx parked her bike by a payphone booth and picked up the phone.

"Who're you calling?" Sari asked.

"Look at the next thing on the list." Blinx said.

Sari did so and was surprised to see it said 'Call Mr. Carlks and ask for Ima Douche bag'. She looked at her sister and gave her a weird look, causing Blinx to smile.

"Think of it as my own personal errand. I do this to him at least twice a week, and he never knows it's me."

Thinking this to be interesting, Sari got off the back rack and approached the booth. Blinx put in a quarter and dialed her boss' number, they huddled around the phone as ringing was heard followed by a male voice on the other end.

"**Hello, this is Robby Carlks, manager of the Hooters on West Nile. Can I help you?**"

Blinx then disguised her voice and spoke into the phone.

"Yes hi, I'm looking for a Ms. Douche bag, first name Ima."

The sisters snickered quietly, knowing what was coming next.

"**Hold on, let me check. Is, uh, Ima Douche bag here? Hey everybody! Ima Douche bag!**"

Laughter from the waitresses and customers sounded on the other end followed by Mr. Carlks threatening to shove his girlfriend's hot curling iron up the caller's ass and barbeque 'his' rectum when he finds out who it is. Blinx quickly hung up the phone and the sisters burst into hysteric laughter.

After the laugh fest, they road down to the Solar Mill to get the solar panel Sumdac asked for. They then road down to the plant to drop off their friends' items and road back to Sumdac Towers to drop off Sari and the solar panel.

"Thanks for today, Blinx, I had a real fun time." Sari said.

"No problem, Sar-Sar. I had a feeling you'd be bored today, so I thought I'd make it fun for you, call it sister's intuition." Blinx replied.

The sisters said their byes and Blinx road off back home, wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	4. Tire Ownage

**Summary: Blinx and Sari find a large tire, hilarious chaos follows when Blinx decides to ride inside it down a steep hill.**

**Notary: I got this idea from a Beavis and Butthead episode. If you don't know who Beavis and Butthead are, I will smack you hard!**

**TIRE OWNAGE.**

Blinx and Sari dug through the junk piles of the dumpsite, looking for stuff they could use.

"Is this any good?" Sari asked as she pulled out a mosaic pattern lamp.

"No, that's way too ugly." Blinx said.

The redhead tossed it aside and it broke over a toaster.

"This blows, a dumpsite filled with possible treasures, and we can't find anything remotely interesting." Blinx complained.

She walked off to a different part of the dumpsite and suddenly saw something that sparked her interest.

"Ho shit. Hey, Sari, get over here!"

Sari ran to where Blinx was and saw what she wanted her to see, a large tire that came up to Blinx's collarbone.

"Whoa, that's one big tire."

"No kidding." Blinx said. "It kinda looks like the ones you see on tractors, only it isn't screwed onto the wheel rim. …Hey Sari, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Sari questioned.

Blinx gave a joker-like grin with a mischievous glimmer in her eye, the redhead suddenly caught on to what was on her mind and thought this was going to be interesting. Later, the sisters hauled the tire up a big hill outside the city using Blinx's bike and a rope.

"Hey sis? When we get to the top, can I go first? It's been a long time since I rode in one of these." Blinx said.

"Sure." Sari replied.

They finally got to the top and untied the tire and rolled it to the very edge.

"Whoa, what a view, I think I can see the Autobots' base from here." Sari said.

"Ok Sar-Sar, when I get in the tire, on the count of 3, you push it as hard as you can." Blinx instructed.

Sari complied as she firmly gripped the tire. Blinx started to get in, making the tire heavier for Sari's slim arms to keep a hold on. She suddenly slipped on a stone and fell forward, prematurely launching the tire with Blinx halfway in.

"Wait I'm not ready !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The blue haired techno-organic screamed as she was launched down the hill.

Sari hopped on Blinx's bike and began chasing the speeding tire.

"Blinx, wait for me!" She yelled.

The tire reached the bottom of the hill and kept rolling, right onto a highway, with Blinx screaming all the while. Cars screeched and swerved to avoid the tire, causing some minor crashes. The tire then rolled into the city, running over some vending carts and nearly hitting some people.

Sari followed the path of chaos as she pedaled faster to catch up with the tire. Up ahead, the Autobots were driving home after foiling a hostage situation.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sari or Blinx today?" Bumblebee asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Optimus said.

"Well, I wanted to show them this new move I unlocked on Ninja Gladiator, and I was thinking of challenging Sari to a melee and"

Suddenly something black with a shade of blue rolled across their path. They all screamed and hit their brakes hard, skidding and crashed into each other, causing an Autobot pileup. The tire then rolled into an alleyway and up a board ramp, jumping over a chain-link fence that blocked off the next road.

Sari followed the tire's said path, too focused to even notice the pile of vehicle modes she passed. The tire then rolled into the Burger Bot parking lot and rear-ender a certain dirty yellow car, setting off its alarm. The tire rolled around in a circle before stopping completely on its side, Blinx shakingly stood up, severely dizzy.

"Goddammit Sari, I said I wasn't ready!" She yelled out loud.

She then fell facedown on the asphalt with her shins up against the outer tire. Sari then rode up to her, letting the bike rest on its side when she got off.

"Blinx, that was awesome with a capital A! It's my turn now."

"I don't know if you should try it, little sis, makes you wicked dizzy."

"So? I don't care."

"What in the hell is goin' on here?!" Yelled an all too familiar voice.

The sisters looked over to see Captain Fanzone standing near his car after coming out of the restaurant, holding a takeout bag and looking pissed as usual.

"Would you like to go for a ride in our tire, officer?" Blinx said to him in a dizzy nearly drunken stupor.

Fanzone gave her a stupid look and got into his car, not even wanting to know what was going on.

"This is why I hate teenagers." He grumbled.

Sari dragged Blinx out of the way as the car backed up and drove out of the lot.

"Is it me, or does he hate anything that pisses him off?" Blinx wondered.

Sari just rolled her eyes, not even wanting to respond to that question.

**Still don't know who Beavis and Butthead are? Backslap is coming your way!**


	5. The Autobots Watch Two Girls One Cup

**Summary: There's nothing really to say, the title explains it all.**

**Don't own 2 girls 1 cup. Seriously, who'd want to? It's disgusting!**

**THE AUTOBOTS WATCH 2 GIRLS 1 CUP.**

The Autobots watched cluelessly as Blinx set up an ancient 2003 Macintosh on an old table, both of which she got from the dumpsite. She also had a camcorder set up on a stand, they didn't know why she even brought it with her. None of them knew what was going on, only that Blinx and Sari had come over with the stuff with them and said they wanted to show them something really cool.

Sari was standing there with an evil grin on her face as her sister was setting everything up, Blinx had recently showed her the legendary 2 girls 1 cup, a viral video so vile and repulsive that it was an internet hit for decades. They had decided to show it to their Autobot friends and tape their reaction, knowing what was going to happen, it would be too priceless.

"So what is this thing you're gonna show us?" Bumblebee asked the blue haired girl.

"Oh, you'll see." Blinx said devilishly.

As soon as the computer was set up, Blinx turned it on and began to search the websites as Sari set the camcorder in place. The bots all looked at each other, wondering what they were up to.

"Ok guys, come over here." Blinx said.

They immediately walked over and huddled around the computer just as she pulled up a video on the screen.

"What kind of video is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"You'll see."

"Is it really necessary to tape us watching a video?" Prowl questioned.

"Shut up and watch it!"

With that, she clicked on the play button and music began to play. The bots confusingly frowned at the first seconds of the video.

"You want us to watch two human females kissin'?" Ratchet asked unpleased.

"Keep watchin'." Blinx said.

"Why's she going to the bathroom in a cup?" Bulkhead asked.

"Wait…is she gonna do what I think she's" Bumblebee said but didn't finish.

Suddenly 4 of the bots screamed in absolute horror, Prowl's face twisted into an expression of horror and disgust.

"Holy merciful Primus! That's disgusting!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Why? Why are they doing that?" Bulkhead screamed.

"What is wrong with you two?" Ratchet yelled at he girls.

Sari and Blinx were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off as the screams of disgust continued. At the halfway point, Optimus ran out the door and began purging his fuel tanks violently.

"Oh sweet slag! This is disgusting and wrong!" Bumblebee yelled.

"That's nothin', check what comes next!" Blinx said in between gasps.

Then the biggest loudest scream erupted as said part came up, the sisters nearly pissed their pants with roaring laughter.

"Oh slag oh slag oh slag oh slag oh slag oh slag! No no no no no no!" Bumblebee screeched.

"I didn't read too far in the humans medical book, but I know that shouldn't be in their mouths!" Ratchet yelled.

"Make it stop, make it stop! Please, Primus, make it stop!" Bulkhead screamed.

Then the video ended and everyone sighed in relief, until it restarted sending them into a frenzy.

"Oh no! Why's it restarting?" Bulkhead screamed.

"Shut it off shut it off! How do you shut this off?" Bumblebee screamed as he frantically pushed the keys.

Bulkhead sprinted forward to help his friend turn off the retched video, only to trip and fall on top of the yellow bot and making him fall on top of the computer, crushing it as they both hit the floor. The sisters loudly roared with laughter as tears erupted from their eyes.

"Oh my god! That was just too priceless!" Sari said.

"And we got it all on tape!" Blinx said as she grabbed the camcorder. "My homepage hits are gonna spike through the roof when I post this!"

"Don't you dare!" Ratchet snarled.

The sisters then sprinted like gazelles out the door with Bumblebee and Ratchet running after them.

"Oh man, I'll never look at a human female the same way again." Bulkhead said, totally traumatized.

He then noticed that Prowl was still frozen stiff with that look still plastered on his face.

"Uh, Prowl? You ok?"

He then tapped him on the back. Suddenly the ninjabot's hand flew to his mouth as his fuel tank retched, he then dashed out the door and began vomiting behind a dumpster.

The next day, Blinx was on her laptop checking her homepage and just as she predicted, the hits were higher than ever before. Ratchet and Bumblebee failed to stop the tape from being posted, the girls were just too cunning for them to catch, now everyone was feeling humiliated.

"Wow, I can't believe I got 10,000,000 hits from this!" Blinx said. "Hey you guys want to watch it? The best parts are when Prime pussied out halfway through the video and Bulkhead and Bumblebee trying to turn off the computer only to break it."

All the Autobots shot her looks of daggers ready to stab her. Not only were they humiliated, they were now scarred for life and will probably be having nightmares for weeks.

"Ok, your loss."


	6. Bee's Phobia

_**Summary: Bumblebee's afraid of needles and Blinx tries to get to the source of his fear.**_

_**BEE'S PHOBIA.**_

"_Uh…tell me why we're here again?" Bumblebee asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the Detroit High School._

"_Because the high school is doing a blood drive and my co-worker Pammy is donating, I told you that before we left, but you probably weren't listening." Blinx said before getting out._

_Bumblebee transformed into bot mode and followed her as she searched for her co-worker._

"_So, what's a blood drive anyway?" He asked._

"_A blood drive is an event set up by people who work in hospitals, the purpose is that people donate their blood and it's given to others that have lost their own blood in severe accidents or if they're really sick. These are usually held in local schools or in a special medical bus and is open to the public." Blinx explained._

"_Are you going to be doing it?"_

"_No, I'm just here because Pammy needed someone to give her comfort, and out of all the other co-workers, she picked me."_

"_And why am I here?"_

"_To give her a ride home. Having a pint of blood taken out of you can make you dizzy and disoriented, I'm not letting her ride her bike home in that condition. Hey there she is."_

_They then approached a brown haired woman who was waiting for them at the gymnasium door._

"_So, you ready for this, Pammy?" __Blinx asked._

"_I think so." Pammy replied, sounding nervous._

"_Can I ask something? How do they obtain the blood from the person?" Bumblebee questioned._

"_Oh they use this blood pressure cuff to squeeze your upper arm with, then they have this big needle that they stick in your arm to get to the blood and then they"_

_Pammy stopped describing when she saw the mech go white in the face with a look of fear in his optics._

"_C-Can I wait out here? …Please?" He whimpered._

"_No one's asking you to come in. Besides, you can't fit through the door anyway." __Blinx said._

_With that, the girls went into the gymnasium. Bumblebee looked through a window on the side of the building and went even paler when he saw everything that Pammy described, he recoiled from the window and slid down to the ground._

_A wave of nausea over swept the yellow bot, making him feel sick to his fuel tank, he took a few deep intakes and the nausea vanished. Bumblebee then pulled his knees close to his chest and stared at the concrete, beginning to lose all connection of everything around him._

___**Flashback**___

"_Bumblebee! My ball's stuck!" Bulkhead yelled._

_Bumblebee rushed over to his distressed friend as the green bot's wrecking ball hand got trapped between two large chunks of asteroid rock, the yellow mech blasted the rocks to pebbles with his stingers, freeing his buddy._

"_Thanks, Bumblebee." Bulkhead said._

"_No prob, Bulkster."_

_Soon Optimus approached the with his ax in his hand._

"_Are you two having a problem?" He asked._

"_No, Bossbot, it's been taken care of." Bumblebee replied._

"_Good, cuz we need your help over here."_

_The three then walked over to where Ratchet and Prowl were standing beside a wall of boulders._

"_We need to clear these rocks in order to get to the location to plant the detonator in order for this asteroid to blow before it reaches the Space Bridge. Everyone aim for the structural points!" Optimus ordered._

_They all did so and the wall went down in less than 1.9 seconds._

"_Good work, now all that's left is to plant the detonator and evacuate the asteroid."_

_However, unknown to the Autobots, a dark figure was watching them from afar. It then crawled down from its perch like a gecko and burrowed into the rocky ground. Prowl suddenly heard a strange digging sound echo from behind and turned to the direction of the sound as he drew his shuriken, the others looked at him as he preformed this action._

"_Prowl, what's wrong?" Optimus questioned._

"_We're not alone on this asteroid." The ninja-bot said._

_Everyone looked around in a concerned manner, the danger became apparent when they saw two large cracks from afar heading right in their direction._

"_Everyone move, now!" Optimus yelled._

_The crew ran and dodged the cracks before they reached them, Bumblebee however, went in the opposite direction of the others. As he ran, he stepped on an unstable spot and fell into a dark tunnel, screaming as he slid down the rocky tunnel to his uncertain fate._

_**Flashback interrupted**_

Bumblebee was snapped out of his trance when a sudden hard force struck him in the temple, he yelled in pain and looked over to see Blinx with Pammy leaning on her and a brick right next to him.

"What the slag was that for?" Bumblebee snapped.

"To get you to wake up from your little daydream." Blinx rudely replied.

"You could've just yelled!"

"I tried that, but your ears didn't seem to be working…or whatever it is that you hear with."

Bumblebee scowled and transformed into car mode, Blinx put Pammy's bike in the trunk and helped the lightheaded Pammy in the passenger's seat before getting in herself and they left the school grounds. After dropping Blinx and Pammy off at their homes, Bumblebee returned to the base and turned on the TV to the music video channel.

He noticed that the living quarters was empty and quiet when he arrived, but shrugged it off as nothing to worry about. Unknown to him, Bulkhead peeked out from the hallway and was watching him.

"Green Machine to Docbot, the bee has landed in the hive and is vulnerable." He whispered into his COM link.

"What the slag did you say?" Ratchet said from the other end.

"Bumblebee has returned to base."

"Well say it in normal words when you tell me. I swear to Primus, you've been watching too much of that secret spy nonsense. Now remember the plan."

"Got it."

Bulkhead then stepped out into the open, it didn't take too long for Bumblebee to notice he was right behind him.

"Oh, hey, Bulkhead. What's up?"

"Nothing much. But can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

The yellow bot turned off the TV and followed his friend down the hallway to a dark room.

"It's in here." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee gave a confused look and stepped into the pitched black room, unaware of what was really happening.

"Um, Bulkster…can you turn on the light please?"

Suddenly the light from the hallway vanished and the sound of the door shutting was heard, Bumblebee then felt hands grabbing his limbs and pushing him to the floor. He yelled and struggled to get up, but the sudden force overpowered him. He suddenly felt something bind his hands behind his back and his feet being tied up, he now couldn't move.

The light suddenly went on, making the mech shut his optics for a moment until they could adjust. When he reopened them, he found himself tied to a pole with his hands restrained behind him with stasis cuffs and chains binding around his feet to the pole. He also realized he was in the med bay and the rest of the Autobots were standing around him.

"Hey, what's going on? Is this some kind of sick joke?" The bot yelled.

"Sorry I tricked you, Bumblebee, but it was the only way to get you in the med bay." Bulkhead apologized.

"Tricked me? What for?"

No one said a word, they just wore a look of pity, that was until Ratchet spoke.

"It's that time again, kid."

Bumblebee's optics then grew wide with horror and fear when he realized what that meant. Every stellar cycle, the medic took fluid samples from the meches to test them for toxins that posed a harmful threat to their systems. Bumblebee hated needles, he hated them with every fiber cable of his being. He should have seen it coming from the moment he got bound to the pole, he always needed to be restrained when his turn came.

"I know you hate it, kid, but it has to be done." Ratchet said.

"B-But I always go last! Why am I going first?" Bumblebee asked when he noticed there were no bandages on the other's arms.

"Because whenever you go last, you hide somewhere and it'd take us a half a megacycle to find you, afterwards you put up a fight when you're bein' restrained. I decided to do you first cuz you'd least suspect it and make the trouble less difficult." The docbot explained.

He then took a Cybertronian sized syringe out of a drawer and removed the sterile packet, Bumblebee began to yell and pull on his restraints as he began to have a panic attack.

"Someone hold him still and shut him up!" Ratchet ordered.

Optimus held the little bot in place as Prowl clapped his hand over the bot's mouth, Bumblebee's panic attack grew worse as Ratchet came closer with the syringe. Suddenly the panic reached critical max and Bumblebee's blinding rage was unleashed, a sudden burst of superhuman strength broke the link of the cuffs, freeing his hands.

He then activated his stingers and shot his comrades away, knocking them out as he did so. Bumblebee then ripped the chains from his feet and escaped the med bay, transforming into car mode as he ran out the base and drove away at lightning speed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh…goddamn faulty chain." Blinx grunted as she tried to fix her bike chain.

And just when she couldn't get more annoyed, her cell phone rang. Blinx was in no mood to deal with whoever was calling, but answered anyway.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

She suddenly changed her attitude when she heard Ratchet on the other end.

"Blinx, it's Ratchet. Have you seen Bumblebee?"

"Not since an hour ago. Why?"

"He went berserk and attacked us and then drove off."

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No."

"…Did you try calling him or tracking his energy signal?"

"We did, but he seems to have blocked out any ways of reachin' him."

"Don't worry, I'll go look for him."

With that, Blinx ended the call and tweaked the chain a little more until it was fixed, she then hopped on and went to look for her yellow friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bumblebee was hiding under a dark shaded bridge, hoping to keep out of sight from his comrades if they came looking for him, which they probably were. But he knew he wouldn't stay hidden forever, they would find him eventually and he would have to suffer even more, until then, he was safe.

Bumblebee just sat there in the rough moist dirt, head resting on his knees and his optics closed, trying to close his processor off from the world around.

___**Flashback**___

_Bumblebee shot out of the end of the tunnel and crash landed hard. After regaining his bearings, he turned on his light and saw he was in a cave of some kind, stalactites were hanging from the ceiling and dripping with some strange whitish green slime and it smelled really awful._

"_Bumblebee! Are you alright?" Optimus's voice echoed from the tunnel's end._

"_I'm fine, Prime, but I'm stuck! I can't get back up through the tunnel, it's too steep!" Bumblebee shouted up the hole._

"_Stay where you are, we're digging through the ground now, we should reach you in about 5 cycles!"_

_Bumblebee hoped it would be less than that, because a sudden echoing scuffle was soon heard. The scared bot slowly turned his head to face what was making the noise and his oil ran cold, dark figures shaped like scorpions crawled down the walls and were inching their way towards him._

"_Uh…guys? Could you maybe dig a little more faster? Cuz I don't think I'm the only one down here!" Bumblebee called up the hole._

_The creatures inched closer into his light, their 6 glowing red eyes raising his fear to uncharted heights._

_**Flashback interrupted**_

Bumblebee was once again snapped out of his trance when a sudden pain shot through his foot. He then came into eye contact with Blinx and saw that she left a fist sized dent in his left foot.

"Slag it! Would you stop hitting me?" He yelled.

"Hey, shouting at you doesn't help wake you up." Blinx rudely said.

Bumblebee suddenly realized that Blinx had found him and feared she'd drag him back to the base against his will.

"Wait…h-how'd you find me?"

"A giant yellow robot under a bridge ain't too hard to see, especially if you're on this side of the freeway." Blinx said as she pointed at the road behind her.

The bot pressed his back hard against the concrete wall as if he was trying to push through the wall to escape.

"Relax, Bee, I'm not gonna take you back to the plant yet. But I want to know why you attacked your own friends. What'd they ever do to you?" Blinx said.

Bumblebee said nothing until he could no longer take Blinx giving him a fixated stern look.

"It's not what they did…it's what they tried to do."

The blue haired girl's eyes grew wide at what she thought he was talking about.

"Oh my god! Did they try to"

"No! Not what you're thinking of. …Ratchet was going to stick me and I kinda went a little crazy.""…Ohhhhhh, I get it now. Do you…want to talk to me about it?"

Bumblebee just looked away from her without saying a word.

"Ok, I understand you don't want to talk, but I think I can help you. Come to the roof of the box factory in 20 minutes and we'll have a little discussion. If you don't want to, that's fine, but I'll be waiting just in case."

With that, Blinx climbed back up to the road to where her bike was parked and rode away. Bumblebee was reluctant about it at first, but after 10 minutes for thinking about it, he decided to go and accept her help. He got back on the road and transformed into car mode and drove over to the factory.

When he got there, he found a ladder made out of pipes leading to the roof waiting for him. When he reached the top, he found Blinx waiting for him, just like she said.

"There you are, I was starting to think you weren't gonna show up." The blue haired girl said.

She beckoned the bot over to where 4 covered objects were, they both sat down on opposite sides facing each other before Blinx spoke.

"Now, I've been thinking over what you said and I looked up some stuff. Now I'm not one who specializes in psychological problems, but I believe you're suffering from Aichmophobia, a fear of sharp pointed objects. 

I read of the things that people with that phobia fear and I decided to try something I personally call object therapy. Under these 4 sheets are objects that trigger the fear reaction, when I lift the sheet, you tell me if you're afraid of the object under it or not."

Bumblebee nodded then Blinx lifted up the first sheet on her left, revealing a small box of sewing needles and pins.

"The first object is a box of pins and needles used for sewing. Do these scare you?"

"No." Bumblebee answered.

Blinx lifted the second sheet, revealing a pencil underneath.

"The second is a pencil. Are you scared of this?"

The bot shook his head, the third sheet was then lifted, revealing a stick.

"The third is a stick from a tree. Does this scare you?"

"No. Why would I be scared of a stick?" Bumblebee replied.

The fourth and final mysterious object was all that was left, the sheet was large so it was obviously something big.

"Are you ready for the final object?" Blinx questioned.

"I think so." Bumblebee replied.

With that, Blinx quickly pulled the sheet away, revealing much to Bumblebee's sheer horror, a giant needle syringe. Of course it was just a cardboard replica, but the bot didn't know that. An image of a large needle attached to a bulb-ended tail flashed in Bumblebee's memory core and he started to go berserk with fear.

Activating his stingers, he began shooting electrical bolts all over in a blind frenzy, trying to destroy the syringe. Blinx took shelter behind the domed structure that was the doorway that led into the factory in order to avoid getting hit.

"Stop, Bumblebee, stop! It's not real! It's just cardboard!" She screamed.

The bot stopped shooting and looked at the now mangled replica, he dropped onto his rear as Blinx emerged from her hiding spot and approached him with an angry look.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bumblebee? You could've electrocuted me! Was it even necessary to use your weapons on a syringe made out of cardboard?"

Blinx suddenly noticed that Bumblebee was frozen stiff, only shaking slightly, and had a glassy gaze of fear in his optics.

___**Flashback**___

_Bumblebee jumped up and down in a panicked manner, trying to reach the hole he came out of, but it was too high up. A claw suddenly rammed itself into the wall, dangerously close to the small bot. completely scared shitless, Bumblebee sprinted away, screaming like a cat being murdered._

_He suddenly realized he had weapons and activated them, he stopped running and turned around to shoot, only to have a grayish white gunk shot by the creatures cover them completely. Bumblebee desperately tried to shake the gunk off, but to no avail._

_The creatures fired their gunk again with great force, plastering Bumblebee's limbs to the wall rendering him unable to move. The larger of the creatures came into the bot's light, revealing its true horrifying appearance. It was a scorpion like alien monster that was purple, had 6 red eyes, large claws, had two large bulbs on its back, and its tail was transparent with a bulb on the end harboring a large razor sharp hollow needle._

_The alien sniffed the bot all over, then let out an unbearable howl. Bumblebee screamed for his comrades to help him, he was soon silenced by the monster shooting gunk over his mouth. Before the yellow mech could blink, the alien pulled back its tail and rammed its needle dead center into it's victim's abdomen, causing a horrible firey pain to pulse through Bumblebee._

_The monster then began to suck the energon from the bot's body and transfer it into its bulbs, Bumblebee could only helplessly watch as his energon was traveling through the transparent tail, being drained of his life. His systems began to shut down and his vision began to grow dark, Bumblebee feared this was the end for him as he started to slip into unconsciousness._

_The last thing he saw before blacking out was an explosion and a light shining from above. Bumblebee came back online several hours later, seeing the faces of his comrades staring down at him._

"_Bumblebee, thank Primus you're online!" Bulkhead cried out._

"_W-What happened?" Bumblebee managed to say._

"_We blasted through the ground and saved yer chassis before you went offline permanently, kid. Those things nearly drained half yer energon, yer fortunate you managed to survive." Ratchet said._

_Bumblebee looked down at the spot where he got stabbed and saw it was wrapped in bandages, he then gazed up and saw he was hooked up to a spark monitor and there was a cube of energon hanging beside, him flowing into his arm through a tube._

"_What about the monsters? What happened to them?" He asked._

"_Probably all wiped out. We hightailed it off the asteroid and detonated the bomb, I highly doubt any of em survived." Ratchet explained._

"_Will I be ok?"_

"_You'll be fine, kid, there wasn't any damage done to yer systems."_

"_Bumblebee, I'm relieving you of your duties until you recover, you need to rest after what happened." Optimus said._

_Bumblebee's answer was a nod and the others left the med bay to return to their duties. The bot lay motionless in the empty room, the only sound being the beeping of the monitor, he gazed at the ceiling with a traumatized look in his optics. The worst may have ended, but it would all be a permanent scar inflicted in his memory._

___**Flashback end**___

Bumblebee suddenly felt a cold wet substance come into contact with his face, snapping him out of his trance of fear. When he cleared the substance from his optics, he saw Blinx holding a dripping bucket and that she had splashed water over him with it. He scowled at her, showing he was pissed.

"Hey, at least I didn't hit you this time." Blinx rudely said. "Ok, I did some rethinking while you were in your freaky state and realized I made a mistake. Turns out you actually have Trypanophobia, a fear of medical needles. When you only reacted to the cardboard and not the other objects, I realized I got the terms mixed up. Aichmophobia is usually inappropriately used to describe Trypanophobia and"

"What was the whole point of this if you just figured that out? Are you mentally damaged?" Bumblebee yelled at her.

"Hey, I tried to help you and you opened fire on something that was recognizably fake! I don't know what your fuckin' problem is, but there's no reason to yell at me!"

The bot snarled and turned his head away from her.

"Fine, if you're gonna be an asshole about it, then I see no point in talking to you. I'm gonna call Prime so the others can pick you up."

Blinx then took out her cell phone and flipped it open to dial the number.

"Blinx, wait." Bumblebee said at the last minute.

The noah paused and looked over at him, seeing him look hesitant and uncomfortable.

"I don't like to talk about it because I wanted to forget it, but I think I should tell you."

Blinx closed her phone and sat down in front of him, ears open.

"The reason I'm scared of needles…" Bumblebee began. "…is because I had a near offlining experience with something close to one. It was stellar cycles before we came to earth, we got an assignment to blow up a gigantic asteroid before it collided with a Space Bridge.

We thought it was uncolonized, but we were wrong. Before we found out, these huge cracks in the ground came right for us, we ran and I fell into a tunnel that took me into a cave inside the asteroid. The others were trying to dig me out, but then I was attacked by these monstrous aliens.

They were ugly and gross, they looked like spiders with tails, they had 6 red eyes and claws that could crush solid steel into dust, they had bulbs on their backs and the ends of their tails had a bulb with a big needle sticking out of it. I ran away then I tried to fight, but then I was glued to the wall by the goop they shot from their mouths.

Then the biggest of them all pulled his tail back and stabbed right into my gut and started to suck out my energon, I didn't know what they'd use it for. I was in so much pain and I felt like I was gonna go offline, then I passed out before I saw what happened next. 

When I woke up, I was back on the ship and was in the med bay with the others surrounding me. I was told the asteroid was destroyed and those things were all killed in the process. After everything that happened, I never wanted to see another needle again."

After Bumblebee finished his story, Blinx began to feel pity for what her friend had gone through.

"Shit, it must have been hell to have that happen to you. But at least you weren't tail raped or that would've been a worse hell."

"That's not funny, Blinx, it was like a living nightmare that could physically hurt you, I almost died!"

"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm saying you were lucky you got away with only a puncture wound."

"Lucky doesn't make the nightmares go away, and what you did just made it worse. I'm not saying I didn't want you to help, I just can't do this."

"Look I understand you were traumatized, but you can't keep running away from it. Sooner or later you're gonna have to suck it up and face your fears, and I think you know I'm right."

The words Blinx said really penetrated Bumblebee's processor, he did need to face his fear, and it'd have to be sooner or never.

"Alright, I'll do it and I won't put up a fight. But can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you come with me and give me comfort like you did with Pammy at the blood drive?"

"Sure I can."

With that, they left the roof and made their way to the base. When they arrived, the other were waiting for them, they all had bandages on their arms meaning they had their fluid samples taken after Bumblebee ran off.

"Well it's about time you got back, kid." Ratchet gruffly said.

"Me and Blinx kinda had a little talk, I didn't realize how long it took." Bumblebee said.

"Alright, kid, let's get this over with."

The medic then took out a pair of stasis cuffs and walked over to the bot, but Bumblebee stopped him before they were put on.

"You don't need to use those, Ratchet, I'm not gonna fight this time. I'm doing this and facing my fear. But can Blinx come with me to help me feel at ease?"

"I don't care as long as you let me do my job." Ratchet replied.

They all went to the med bay, Bumblebee hopped onto the edge of the berth as Blinx hoisted herself up next to him.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied nervously.

Ratchet reached into the drawer and took out a syringe and removed the sterile packaging. Bumblebee felt his anxiety kick in and gestured Blinx to hold his hand, the techno organic did so despite his hand being larger than hers.

Ratchet then walked over to him with the syringe prepped and ready, Bumblebee trembled and began to sweat coolant as the needle came closer. Suddenly his systems shut down, his hand slipped from Blinx's hold and he toppled off the berth.

"Very funny, kid, now be serious." Ratchet said.

Blinx looked at Bumblebee and became concerned when she noticed he wasn't moving.

"Uh, Ratchet…I don't think he's foolin' around."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bumblebee's optics came back online, blurred by a sudden aching in his head. When it cleared, he saw a slightly familiar ceiling and Blinx staring down at him. He found himself laying on the cement couch and she was sitting on the head of it.

"Ugh…Where am I? What happened?" He groggily said.

"You fainted after the needle came within 12 inches of you." Blinx explained.

"How long was I out?"

"About a good 2 and a half hours. After the sample was taken, we had to haul your metal butt over to the couch."

"Wait, the sample was taken?"

"Yeah, right after you passed out. By the way, the results came back saying everyone's clean."

Bumblebee looked down at his arm and saw that there was a bandage wrapped around it, a smile of accomplishment suddenly formed on his face.

"I did it, I faced my fear and beat it."

"Um, I don't think fainting counts with that, but I'm proud of you anyway."

Bumblebee just smiled and turned the TV on to the G4 channel, Blinx shrugged and watched with him. 


	7. The Photo Album

**Summary: Blinx is keeping a strange book from the Autobots. Why won't she let them look in it?**

**The last installment to volume 1.**

**THE PHOTO ALBUM.**

Optimus Prime gave his grappling cord a yank, sending the robber falling and screaming into the wooden box of bubble wrap below the catwalk. It hadn't been that hard of a fight, but at least it was over. While Bumblebee nailed the lid on the wooden box shut and placed it beside the other robber who was tied up, the Autobots set themselves to work trying to clean up the mess they had just made in the software factory.

Ratchet swept up the pieces of shattered discs and machinery while Bulkhead and Prowl picked up the mangled robots that attacked them while looking for the Allspark fragment that was detected in the factory. Just as predicted, the fragment was found wedged into the main systems that caused the security bots to go insane.

When they thought things couldn't be more annoying, the robbers just happen to come to boost that level up. It seemed they were originally breaking in to steal valuable discs, but found the fragment and decided to steal that instead.

Prowl took the fragment from the tied up man and handed it to his leader. In the distance, the sound of approaching sirens were heard, signaling that Captain Fanzone was coming.

"Nice work, Autobots." Optimus congratulated his team.

"Why do these fragments get stuck in the weirdest places? I mean, where are we gonna find the next one? In the sewer?" Bumblebee said.

"For Primus' sake, I hope not." Prowl replied.

"Guys, we'd better go before Fanzone starts yelling at us for causing damage." Bulkhead said.

As soon as possible, they transformed and drove away from the factory before the cops reached it. As they were heading home, they passed the post office when Bumblebee noticed something familiar beside the door.

"Hey, isn't that Blinx's bike?"

The others stopped and transformed just as said techno organic was coming out the door and noticed them.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?" She said.

"Oh we were just taking care of some robbery foiling and were just heading home. Why're you here?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was just picking up my mail, nothing special."

Optimus then noticed a box on the bikes back rack and was curious as to what was in it.

"Blinx, what's in that box?"

"Oh that? Sumdac had saved a bunch of home video discs from 18 years ago and he gave them to me for keepsake. They're all I have left of my past."

Just as Blinx turned around, she stepped in a dent in the concrete and tripped, sending her bike toppling when she knocked it over accidentally.

"Shit!" She yelled as the stuff in the box scattered out.

As she was picking them up, Bumblebee noticed a large battery charged blue colored book with black scribble texture on the cover laying on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Blinx. What's this?" He asked as he bent down to pick it up.

Before he could touch it, Blinx stabbed a signpost through his hand, causing Bumblebee to scream in pain and recoil his bleeding hand.

"Ow! Son of a glitch! What the slag? What is wrong with you?" The bot screamed.

He was suddenly silenced when he saw Blinx giving him a stone cold stare of wickedness, Bumblebee gulped nervously and shivered as her gaze pierced though his very soul.

"Never, ever, look in this book without my permission." She snarled before turning to the other bots. "And the same goes for the rest of you!"

The others were frozen stiff with fear when the gaze got to them too. Without another word, Blinx put everything back in the box, mounted her bike, and rode off out of their sight. Later at the plant, after Ratchet pulled the post out of Bumblebee's hand and fixed it up, the yellow bot called Blinx to ask when he or the others could see what was in the strange book, only for it to turn into an argument.

After 10 minutes, she hung up on him brutally. Bumblebee called again, only for the phone to tell him the call was blocked. He gave up and slumped down on the couch next to Bulkhead.

"I don't get it. Why is she so upset about what's in that book?"

"It's probably something very personal that she doesn't want us to see yet." The green bot replied.

"But there was no reason for her to impale a signpost into my hand."

"I guess she did go overboard and didn't realize it."

"Overboard is right, she didn't even apologize. I'm calling Sari and see if she knows anything."

"Can't you just drop it and leave it alone." Prowl said.

"No, not until I know what Blinx's problem is and I receive an apology from her."

The ninjabot just shook his head as Bumblebee connected his link to Sari's phone, after 3 rings, the girl answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sari, it's Bumblebee. Did Blinx come by Sumdac Tower today?"

"Yeah, dad was giving her old video discs of her childhood years as keepsakes."

"Did she happen to have a large book too? A very bright blue color with black scribbles on the cover, you know anything about it?"

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, I tried to see what was in it and she stabbed my hand with a signpost."

"She did that?"

"Yeah, and she didn't apologize."

"Well, should I tell her she owes you an apology?"

"Please. And also find out what's her deal with that book."

"Um…ok."

With that, she hung up. Bumblebee reclined into the couch and gazed at the news, suddenly he bolted up with a panicked expression.

"Oh slag! I forgot to put air holes in the box for the guy!" He yelled.

"I don't think you would've needed to, the police would need to open the box in order to arrest him." Prowl said.

The yellow bot sighed in relief and reclined again. Meanwhile, Sari had arrived at the box factory and let herself in, seeing as how Blinx didn't lock the door.

After not finding her sister in the living quarters, she decided to try the 3rd floor where Blinx's room was on. When she reached the floor, Sari heard soft sobbing coming from down the hall. She followed the sound to Blinx's room and found her sister on her bed with her back facing towards her, crying for some unknown reason.

"Hey, sis?"

Blinx turned her head towards the sudden voice and saw Sari standing in her doorway.

"Oh, Sari, I-I didn't know you were coming by." She sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, you didn't lock the door so I just let myself in. Listen, I heard there was a little conflict between you and Bumblebee, something about a book."

"Did he call you about that?" Blinx asked.

"Yes."

"Is he gonna keep bitching about wanting to see what's in it?"

"Well, he kinda wants an apology from you for hurting his hand."

"He shouldn't have reached for it in the first place."

"He was probably just curious. What is it about that book that has you so uptight?"

Blinx then swung her legs over the side of the bed, revealing the book in her lap.

"This book is my photo album, it contains all the pictures the machine took for the last 18 years. I haven't seen this since the day your brothers and sisters and I were abducted, there are so many memories in here that I'd nearly forgot."

"Well if that's what it is, then why are you so negative about the Autobots seeing it?"

"…Because I'm not ready to talk about my past to them. I still need time to see if I can trust them with my personal struggles."

Sari could really feel her sister's distress, she also had the same feeling when she wondered if she would ever trust her father again after keeping her robotic half a secret from her for so long.

"Do you…trust me with your struggles?"

"Of course, you're my baby sister, and I believe family should always help each other out." Blinx said.

"So…is it ok for me to look in the album?"

"Yes, it is. Let's look at it together. I want to show you what we were like back then, there're some really cute pictures of you as a baby in here as well."

Sari sat on the bed beside Blinx and they began looking at the many pictures page after page.

"Hey, Sari?"

"Yeah, Blinx?"

"Promise you wont say a word about this and I'll apologize to Bumblebee in the morning."

"My lips are sealed."

**That's all for volume 1. Keep a close eye out for volume 2.**


End file.
